Wireless mobile communication technology uses various standards and protocols to transmit data between a node (e.g., a transmission station) and a wireless device (e.g., a mobile device). Some wireless devices communicate using orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink (DL) transmission and single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink (UL) transmission. Standards and protocols that use orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) for signal transmission include the third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE), the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard (e.g., 802.16e, 802.16m), which is commonly known to industry groups as WiMAX (Worldwide interoperability for Microwave Access), and the IEEE 802.11 standard, which is commonly known to industry groups as WiFi.
In 3GPP radio access network (RAN) LTE systems, the node can be a combination of Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) Node Bs (also commonly denoted as evolved Node Bs, enhanced Node Bs, eNodeBs, or eNBs) and Radio Network Controllers (RNCs), which communicates with the wireless device, known as a user equipment (UE). The downlink (DL) transmission can be a communication from the node (or eNodeB) to the wireless device (or UE), and the uplink (UL) transmission can be a communication from the wireless device to the node.
In LTE, data can be transmitted from the eNode B to the UE via a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH). A physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) can be used to transfer downlink control information (DCI) that informs the UE about resource allocations or scheduling related to downlink resource assignments on the PDSCH, uplink resource grants, and uplink power control commands. The PDCCH can be transmitted prior the PDSCH in each subframe transmitted from the eNode B to the UE.
The PDCCH signal can be designed to be demodulated at the UE based on a cell specific reference signal (CRS). However, the use of a CRS does not take into account the increased complexities of advanced LTE systems. For instance, in heterogeneous networks, multiple nodes can simultaneously transmit within a single cell. The use of the cell specific reference signal can limit advanced techniques to increase cell capacity.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.